Stuck
by Little Miss Spookiness
Summary: Harry has a potions accident and gets stuck. HPSS SLASH SMUT. Oneshot. I had already writen this story but reading the reviews again gave me ideas. Added smut scene :D


**Stuck**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**Summary: **During a potions class Harry has an accident and gets stuck.

"Urgh," Harry groaned rolling over. Why did he have to get out of bed? It was the first day of the school year. He rolled over again and fell out of bed with a thud and a groan. He sat up rubbing his bum where he landed and feeling around for his glasses. "For some reason I don't think this is going to be a very good day," he muttered stretching then went to have a shower.

"Ut's ong Arry?" Ron asked through a mouthful of bacon, eggs, sausages and whatever else he could fit in his mouth at the one time. Harry and Hermione looked up and Ron disgustedly. Ron swallowed his huge mouthful and looked at them sheepishly, "Sorry. What's wrong Harry? You're looking a bit down today." Said Ron looking at Harry across the table.

"It's nothing Ron, I just feel like it's going to be a bad day," said Harry poking the food on his plate and frowning.

"Ha, I think I've solved why you think it's going to be a bad day. We have potions!" Ron said looking triumphant. "We have potions most days Ron. It's not that bad." Said Hermione. "It was just an idea." Ron wined.

"Don't worry about it guys, I'll be fine," said Harry poking his food one last time then getting up, "Come on or we'll be late for potions then it really will be a bad day," He sighed walking out of the great hall. Ron and Hermione quickly followed.

As soon as they reached the potions classroom Snape opened the door and barked at them all to get inside and take their seats. Once they were all in there seats Snape addressed the class; "Today you will all be working alone," the class groaned. Snape ignored them and continued, "I wish to see what level each of you are at individually so no helping each other." He glared and Hermione and Neville specifically and they blushed. "Ok, get to work; the instructions are on the board." He said while flicking his wand and the instructions appeared.

Harry sighed got up to join the mad rush to get the ingredients listed on the board. He came back with the ingredients and began, determined to prove to Snape that he could brew this potion.

The class was half way through when he noticed Malfoy smirking at him. He looked over at the blond Slytherin and mouthed the words "sod off git" and turned back to his potion. 'Why did I have to be seated next to Malfoy?' he thought. He looked up at the board again and added the next ingredient exactly how he was supposed to when his quill fell of the desk for no apparent reason. He looked at it strangely and bent down to pick it up. What he didn't notice while he was bent over was Malfoy leaning over and adding an extra ingredient while Harry was distracted.

Harry sat back up and placed his quill on his desk and turned back to his potion and frowned. It wasn't the light blue colour it was before he bent over, it was now looked like tar. He looked around, everything seemed normal so he shrugged and was about to add the next ingredient when a hand grabbed his and there was a shout of "NO POTTER!" but it was too late, Harry dropped the black beetle eyes and the potion exploded sending the black sticky substance everywhere. Students screamed and dove under their desks.

Once the fumes had cleared Harry sighed thankfully; the potion had only landed on his left hand and it wasn't hurting so he thought it must be alright until he noticed there was another hand stuck to the side oh his. He tried to pull away but the hand stayed firmly connected to his. He looked sideways and almost fell off his chair when he noticed it was Snape's hand he was stuck to. 'Oh Merlin!' he thought, 'I'm stuck to Snape!' _It's not that bad. At least Snape is sexy. _Harry blanched at the little voice in his head. Did he really think Snape was sexy? 'I know I'm gay,' Harry thought, 'but _Snape? _No I can't be attracted to this greasy git. Can I?' _"I take offence to that Potter." _Harry jumped and stared at his professor questioningly. _"Professor?"_ He thought. _"Yes Mr. Potter?"_ 'Oh god, Snape can hear my thoughts!' Harry thought worriedly. _"Still here Potter" _Snape's voice said in his head. This time Harry fell out of his chair he jumped so high and caused Snape to bend over because their hands were still stuck together. _"Insolent child" _Harry heard in his head then he was yanked back to his feet. "Class dismissed" Snape growled then practically dragged Harry out of the class room by their joined hands.

Snape dragged Harry all the way to the Headmasters office then muttered the password "Lemon Drops" then continued to drag Harry past the gargoyle and up the stairs.

"Enter" the calm voice of Albus Dumbledore reached them before they even knocked on the door. They entered and sat down uncomfortably having to stretch their joined hands out to the side so they could reach the chairs.

Dumbledore looked at them with his amused twinkle in his eyes then addressed them; "What seems to be the problem?" Snape looked murderous then started ranting; "What seems to be the problem? What seems to be the problem!? Mr. Potter here has managed to get himself stuck to me and I have to endure hearing all his thoughts!" Snape near yelled at the headmaster.

Dumbledore just looked at them still with his amused twinkle the said calmly, "You shall just have to teach Mr. Potter here Occlumency again," he looked from one to the other seeing the horrified looks on their faces and almost chuckled. "But sir," Harry said, "Last time I failed horribly with Occlumency what makes you think I can do it now?" "_And I don't want Snape in my head again" _he thought bitterly. Snape glared at him, he had forgotten that Snape could hear every little thought. "Think yourself lucky potter that I am capable of Occlumency so that you don't have to hear all my thoughts. I however have to hear all of your dimwitted thoughts." Harry glared right back and thought _"not dimwitted."_ Harry heard a sigh from Snape and _"also childish."_

Harry looked away and pouted then quickly stopped remembering what Snape had said. _"He almost looks attractive when he pouts" _Harry turned and stared open mouthed at his potions master then smirked and thought to Snape, _"It seems sir that you cannot hide your thoughts from me anymore than I can hide them from you."_ Snape's already pale skin turned even paler then he turned to the headmaster "It seems that Occlumency will not work in this case" Snape said then sat back in his chair and looked up to the ceiling. _"I cannot have a seventeen year old boy hearing my thoughts." "It seems that you can sir." _Harry thought and smirked again.

Dumbledore looked at them and smirked in a very Slytherin way that defiantly did not suit him, "So Severus I assume that you both will be staying in your rooms? I don't think Gryffindor will appreciate the head of Slytherin staying in their tower." _"And I defiantly will not be staying anywhere near a tower full of dunderheads." _Snape thought. Harry heard him obviously and chuckled, _"No sir you'll just have me." _Snape growled and muttered so quietly that no one heard "Better than Weasley."

"Well off you go my dear boys!" Dumbledore said smiling widely, "Oh and Severus? I'll teach your classes don't worry!" Snape groaned and stood dragging Harry once again out of the room. "Another thing Severus," Dumbledore's voice followed them down the stairs, "Let Harry walk properly!" Dumbledore chuckled shaking his head and went back to his work.

Snape lead Harry down into the dungeons and to his office then through a concealed door and into his private rooms. Harry looked around, Snape had immaculate taste. The walls were stone like the rest of the castle but had Beautiful paintings hanging here and there. There was a very comfortable looking leather lounge in between two matching armchairs in front of a large fireplace, the flames crackling merrily.

There were two doors Harry assumed went to the bathroom and the bedroom. _"FUCK!" _Harry thought. Snape turned to him a stern look on his face, "I do not need you shouting curses in my head thank you Mr. Potter." "Sorry Sir." Harry said meekly. "Umm Professor?" Harry asked while being lead over to the couch where teacher and student sat down. "Yes Mr. Potter?" Snape replied. "Um, well do you think this bond with our minds will allow us to see each others dreams?" Harry asked in a very worried voice. "I suppose so Mr. Potter. Why?" Snape looked at Harry curiously. "Oh no reason Sir just wondering." Harry said trying to sound convincing. "Hmm" Snape replied looking into the fire.

The truth was Harry had been having very erotic dreams about a man coming to him in the middle of the night and doing very pleasurable things to Harry. Harry never remembered the man's face in the mornings but was left with a very hard problem. Harry hoped he didn't have any of these dreams while he would have to be sharing a bed with Snape.

They took their dinner in Snape's rooms that night. Neither of them really felt like going into the Great Hall to dine with the rest of the school while they were connected.

Later that night when they went to get ready of bed Harry came across a problem. "Sir how are we going to get changed?" Snape looked at him like he was an idiot, "You are a wizard Potter, use magic." Harry blushed, "Sir I don't know how to change with magic." Snape sighed and flicked his want at himself then Harry and instantly changed their clothes into pajamas of black silk.

Snape climbed into the bed pulling Harry in with him who moved over as much as he could away from Snape. "Goodnight Mr. Potter." Snape said then closed his eyes. "Goodnight Sir." Harry said and yawned and almost instantly fell to sleep.

Snape was lying awake for about ten minutes until and image came into his head. Harry was dreaming. Snape could see Harry lying on his bed in Gryffindor tower, he was asleep. The door of the dormitory opened silently and a tall slim man walked into the room. His face was in shadows so Snape couldn't tell who it was. The man walked over to Harry and straddled his hips effectively waking him up. The man leant down and captured Harry's lips in a heated kiss. Snape gasped, Harry and the mystery man made a very erotic couple. Harry's arms went to the man's chest and removed his shirt then his own. The man slid down a little and began showering Harry's chest with kisses. Harry moaned deliciously. Snape's eyes widened when the man moved down and freed Harry's cock from it's confides then sucked it into his mouth. Harry moaned again and dug his hands into the man's hair as he bobbed his head up and down.

Snape moved closer, he wanted to know who this man was. Snape moved his head down near the other mans so he could get a better look and gasped when he realized that the man was him. The dream Snape released Harry's cock and moved up to kiss him again. Harry removed dream Snape's pants and gasped when their hard members rubbed together. "I need you in me," Harry begged dream Snape, "Please!"

Dream Snape moved back down again and grabbed the back of Harry's knees and pushed them up. Snape watched as the perfect copy of himself bent down and started licking Harry's opening. He moaned and grabbed his own erection that was beginning to get painfully hard.

Dream Snape moved back up again and thrust into Harry. Harry almost screamed in pleasure. Snape stroked himself in time with dream Snape's thrusts. Harry was soon moaning incoherently then came powerfully over dream Snape and his own chest.

Harry then awoke gasping for breath. He looked over to Snape who was staring at him with lust in his eyes. Lust? Snape was looking at him with lust in his eyes? Then Snape leant over and kissed Harry forcefully. The substance sticking their hands together released them the moment their lips met. Harry moaned yet again and ran his hands through Snape's Hair. Severus kissed down Harry's throat and proceeded to make him as his. Harry's hands traveled down to Severus' chest and began to fumble with the buttons. He slid the silk down and off Severus' arms and continued down to his pants. Severus being more forceful ripped off Harry's shirt and removed Harry's pants.

Their lips met again and Harry rolled them over to straddle Severus' hips. Harry began to rock his hips against Severus' and moaned. Severus' hands traveled down to cup Harry's ass and squeeze making Harry moan louder. Severus rolled them over again and grabbed a jar from his bedside table. He opened the jar and coated his fingers in the clear substance. He brought his finger down and stroked around the ring of muscles that was Harry's entrance. His pushed one finger in and listened to the boy whimper. He added another finger and began to scissor them making Harry gasp. 'So responsive,' Severus thought.

He pulled his fingers out when the golden boy was properly prepared and replaced them with something much larger. Harry gasped in paint and squeezed his eyes shut. Severus leant down and gave Harry the most tender kiss and said "The pain will pass."

Harry nodded his head and then whisper "Please." Rocking his hips as best he could and moaning once again. Severus began to thrust gradually getting faster and harder. "More!" Harry groaned. Severus grabbed Harry's thighs and brought his legs up and over his shoulders. They both groaned at the new angle. Severus began to stroke Harry's cock and that was all that it took; Harry came forcefully with a pleasure filled scream. Harry's contracting walls milked Severus' of his orgasm ask he bit down on Harry's shoulder.

Severus rolled off of Harry and pulled him to his chest. "That was the best botched up potion ever." Severus chuckled.

"I have to agree with you." Harry grinned and kissed his new found lover.


End file.
